The present invention relates to node-connectors for space frame structures, and also to space frame structures including such node-connectors.
The invention is particularly applicable in space frame structures for supporting rigid roofs of various configurations, and is therefore described below with respect to this application. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention could be used in many other applications, including other forms of building structures as well as erector toy sets and the like.
Space frame structures are widely used for supporting roofs of various building structures, for example in gymnasiums, arenas, airports, hangars, office buildings, museums, hotels and hospitals. Such space frame structures include a plurality of structural members, such as tubes, to be mounted according to various configurations by the use of node-connectors which connect the ends of the structural members to form an open frame structure The space frame building technique generally needs fewer supporting columns than conventional building techniques, provide modularity with a high degree of flexibility in the building structure design, and permits assembly on the building site.